Thorne Forrester
Thorne Forrester − fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Thorne'a wcielali się Clayton Norcross (1987–1989), Jeff Trachta (1989–1996), Winsor Harmon (1996–2014, 2015, 2016) oraz Ingo Rademacher (2017–2019). Biografia Przed 1987 Thorne jest synem Erica Forrestera i Stephanie Forrester. Ma trójkę rodzeństwa: Ridge'a, Kristen i Felicię. Najstarsza siostra, Angela, zmarła przy porodzie. Thorne ma poczucie życia w cieniu starszego brata, który jest sławnym projektantem i ma reputację playboya. Thorne natomiast pracuje jako dyrektor techniczny w rodzinnym domu mody Forrester Creations. Małżeństwo z Caroline (1987–1988) W marcu 1987, Thorne jest zaskoczony, gdy dowiaduje się o ślubie brata z Caroline Spencer. Podejrzewa, że Ridge żeni się z nią na złość jej ojcu, Billowi oraz aby spędzić z nią noc, gdyż Caroline pragnie pozostać dziewicą do nocy poślubnej. Wkrótce, młody Forrester poznaje bliżej przyszłą bratową i jest nią oczarowany. Ridge prosi brata, by został jego drużbą. Zwierza się Thorne'owi, że zdradził Caroline i bardzo tego żałuje. Nadchodzi dzień ślubu Ridge'a i Caroline. Dziewczyna mdleje w drodze do ołtarza i trafia do szpitala. Okazuje się, że chwilę przed ceremonią, Bill powiedział córce o zdradzie Ridge'a. Thorne czuwa przy jej łóżku i przekonuje ją, że Ridge rozumie swój błąd. W maju 1987, Thorne wyznaje Kristen, że kocha Caroline. Tymczasem Bill uważa Thorne'a za idealnego partnera dla swojej córki. Caroline nie może znaleźć pracy, więc Thorne oferuje jej posadę w Forrester Creations. Ona jednak nie chce pracować z Ridge'em. Thorne wyznaje matce, że kocha Caroline. Stephanie każe mu zostawić ją w spokoju. W czerwcu 1987, Ridge widzi Thorne'a i Caroline jedzących kolację. Podczas konfrontacji z bratem, Thorne przyznaje mu, że kocha Caroline. Ta również domyśla się co czuje do niej młodszy Forrester. Tymczasem dziennikarka Alex Simpson ma przeprowadzić wywiady z Ericiem, Ridge'em i Thorne'em. Ridge nie zgadza się na to, o czym informuje brata. Thorne zaprasza Alex na przyjęcie Forresterów. Bill przekazuje Thorne'owi zdjęcie Ridge'a i kobiety, z którą zdradził Caroline. Thorne odkrywa, że tą kochanką była Alex. Liczy na to, że dziewczyna pojawi się z nim na przyjęciu. W ostatniej chwili, Alex odwołuje przyjście. Podczas przyjęcia, Thorne poznaje dziewczynę z cateringu, Brooke Logan. Thorne jest zazdrosny o Ridge'a i Caroline. Ridge nie wraca na noc do domu. Pozwala wierzyć Thorne'owi, że spał z Caroline. Thorne udaje się do Spencer i upewnia się, że brat z nią nie spał. Thorne całuje Caroline. Ridge jest wściekły na brata, że wbrew jego woli, zgodził się na wywiad z Alex. Tymczasem Bill oferuje Thorne'owi pracę. Chce z niego uczynić spadkobiercę swojego imperium i męża Caroline. Zachęca go również, by wykorzystał zdjęcie Ridge'a i Alex do rozdzielenia brata i Caroline. Ridge, Thorne, Caroline i jej przyjaciółka, dziewczyna z cateringu, Brooke Logan, spędzają czas przy basenie Forresterów. Ridge próbuje wyswatać Thorne'a i Brooke. Tymczasem Stephanie podejrzewa Erica o romans. Ridge wspiera matkę, podczas gdy Kristen staje po stronie ojca, a Thorne stara się być neutralny. W lipcu 1987, Thorne przyjmuje ofertę Billa. Deklaruje jednak, że chce zdobyć Caroline w uczciwy sposób, bez manipulacji. Tymczasem Eric decyduje się wrócić do żony. Stephanie jest gotowa naprawić swoje relacje z Kristen i Thorne'em. Młodszy Forrester przyznaje ojcu, że dostał ofertę pracy w innej firmie. Thorne podsłuchuje rozmowę Stephanie i Ridge'a. Odkrywa, że brat spędził wieczór przy basenie w towarzystwie Brooke. Caroline dowiaduje się o wszystkim i jest zrozpaczona. W ręce Thorne'a wpada list pożegnalny Caroline do Ridge'a, w którym tłumaczy mu dlaczego nie mogą być razem. Thorne informuje ojca, że zamierza spotykać się z Caroline. Gdy zjawia się w jej mieszkaniu, zastaje policję. Thorne odkrywa, że Caroline została zgwałcona. Szuka jej i znajduje ją u Brooke. Pociesza Caroline, wyznaje jej miłość i obiecuje, że nikomu nie powie gdzie jest i co się stało. Kiedy Bill próbuje skontaktować się z córką, Thorne okłamuje go, że Caroline jest zajęta pracą. W sierpniu 1987, Eric i Stephanie odkrywają, że to Bill zaoferował pracę Thorneowi. Proszą syna, by nie odchodził z firmy. Tymczasem Bill odkrywa, że Thorne go okłamał. Żąda, by powiedział mu gdzie jest jego córka. Kiedy Bill chce zadzwonić na policję, Thorne wyznaje mu, że Caroline została zgwałcona. Organizuje spotkanie między Billem i Caroline. Ta nie chce ujawnić ojcu gdzie mieszka i nie chce wrócić do jego mieszkania. We wrześniu 1987, Eric i Stephanie dowiadują się o gwałcie. Thorne przypomina im, że Caroline nie chce, aby Ridge się dowiedział. Stephanie zwraca uwagę na to, że Ridge dowie się o wszystkim z prasy. Thorne spostrzega ślady krwi przed domem Loganów i w swoim domu. Domyśla się, że Ridge był u Loganów. Widzi, że brat skaleczył się w rękę, kiedy poznał prawdę o gwałcie. Ridge mdleje i Thorne zabiera go do szpitala. W październiku 1987, Thorne informuje Caroline, że Bill zaoferował mu pracę. Caroline jest wściekła na ojca. Na prośbę ukochanej, Thorne rezygnuje z pracy u Spencera. Oznajmia ukochanej, że oświadczy jej się po zakończeniu procesu. Informuje o tym Ridge'a i Stephanie. W listopadzie 1987, Ridge zostaje powołany na świadka, gdyż Caroline zaczyna przegrywać sprawę. Kiedy Brooke dowiaduje się, że wkrótce ma zapaść wyrok w sprawie gwałtu, dzwoni do Thorne'a i informuje go o tym. Thorne przerywa rozmowę Ridge'a i Caroline, aby im o tym powiedzieć. Brooke przyznaje Thorne'owi, że zakochała się w Ridge'u. Gwałciciel Caroline zostaje skazany. Thorne i Caroline spędzają romantyczny wieczór w Cafe Russe. Thorne oświadcza się jej, a ona prosi o czas do namysłu. Tymczasem Forrester dowiaduje się, że Ridge napisał do Caroline list miłosny. Prosi Brooke, aby ukryła list. Brooke ukrywa go przed przyjaciółką. Caroline zgadza się wyjść za Thorne'a. Oferuje również Ridge'owi przyjaźń. On zapowiada, że nie będzie go na ślubie i całuje ją. Thorne prosi Ridge’a, by został jego drużbą, ale on odmawia.thumb|left|340px|Ślub z Caroline (1987) W grudniu 1987, na prośbę Caroline, Ridge zmienia zdanie i zostaje świadkiem brata. Thorne i Caroline zostają małżeństwem. Tuż po ceremonii, nowożeńcy wyjeżdżają w podróż poślubną. Wracają tuż przed świętami. Stephanie i Eric pokazują im ich wyremontowane pokoje w rezydencji Forresterów. Thorne zabiera Caroline na narty do domku Forresterów w Big Bear. Zastają tam Brooke i Ridge'a, którzy również zaplanowali przyjazd tutaj. Śnieżyca zmusza całą czwórkę do spędzenia nocy pod jednym dachem. W styczniu 1988, Thorne kłóci się z bratem, kiedy Ridge oferuje Caroline pracę w FC. W marcu 1988, Thorne zauważa kryzys w przyjaźni Brooke i Caroline. Odkrywa, że Brooke powiedziała jego żonie, że ukryła przed nią list Ridge'a. Thorne wyznaje Caroline, że to on poprosił Brooke o jego ukrycie. Caroline jest wściekła na męża. Tymczasem Ridge informuje Thorne'a i Kristen, że rodzice planują wziąć rozwód. Bill namawia Thorne'a, by on i Caroline wyprowadzili się od Forresterów. Thorne proponuje żonie wyprowadzkę. Zamach na Ridge'a (1988–1989) W kwietniu 1988, Thorne, Caroline i Ridge świętują w Cafe Russe urodziny Caroline. Ridge zaprasza Brooke. Bill oferuje Thorne'owi, ze kupi im dom. Forrester odmawia, gdyż sam chce się tym zająć. Caroline prosi męża, by poczekali z wyprowadzeniem się, gdyż jest ona zapracowana przy nowym magazynie. Thorne mówi matce, że jeśli Ridge tknie jego żonę i zniszczy jego małżeństwo, zabije go. Thorne i Caroline wpadają na Ridge'a i Brooke w saunie. Tymczasem Kristen zwierza się bratu, że finałowy projekt jesiennej kolekcji stworzył Clarke Garrison, a nie ona. Thorne pociesza siostrę. Stephanie, Thorne, Kristen i Eric uzgadniają, że nie powiedzą nic Ridge'owi. W maju 1988, Thorne wypytuje matkę, gdzie znika na kilka godzin każdego tygodnia. Ona nie chce mu się tłumaczyć. Ridge informuje Thorne'a i Caroline, że myślą z Brooke o ślubie. Thorne cieszy się, ale Caroline uważa to za żart. W czerwcu 1988, Caroline planuje urządzić przyjęcie z okazji wydania pierwszego numeru Eye on Fashion. Kiedy chce zaprosić Ridge'a, Thorne kłóci się z żoną. Thorne mówi bratu, że ma się nie zjawiać na przyjęciu, jeśli nie zaprosi Brooke. Logan zgadza się, za namową Thorne'a. Po przyjęciu, Ridge, Caroline, Brooke i Thorne spędzają czas przy basenie. Ridge i Caroline nie stronią od alkoholu. Thorne kładzie pijaną żonę do łóżka i schodzi do kuchni, gdzie rozmawia ze Stephanie. Thorne zauważa, że coś jest nie tak z Caroline. Tymczasem Eric odkrywa, że Stephanie znika na kilka godzin każdego tygodnia. Pyta o to Ridge'a i Thorne'a, ale oni nie wiedzą dokąd udaje się ich matka. Thorne i Caroline zaczynają mieć problemy łóżkowe. W lipcu 1988, Kristen dzwoni do Stephanie i informuje ją, że ona i Clarke wzięli ślub w Las Vegas. Forresterowie uzgadniają, że dla dobra Kristen, dadzą Clarke'owi szansę. Urządzają przyjęcie powitalne dla nowożeńców. Jednak Stephanie i Ridge zachowują dystans wobec męża Kristen. Wkrótce, Forresterowie poznają sekret Stephanie. Kobieta przez wiele lat utrzymywała w sekrecie fakt, że najstarsza córka jej i Erica, Angela, żyje. Stephanie zataiła to przed światem, aby oszczędzić wszystkim cierpienia, gdyż Angela urodziła się z poważną wadą genetyczną – mikrocefalią, która objawia się uszkodzonym mózgiem i brakiem jakiejkolwiek świadomości. Jedynie Ridge i Caroline okazują Stephanie wsparcie, gdyż Kristen i Thorne nie rozumieją motywów matki. Thorne, Caroline, Kristen i Stephanie jadą odwiedzić Angelę i zastają tam Ridge'a i Brooke. W sierpniu 1988, Thorne uważa, że siostra powinna zostać przeniesiona do rezydencji Forresterów. Thorne planuje wyjechać z żoną na 2 tygodnie do Europy. Ona zasłania się pracą, ale w końcu zgadza się jechać. Podczas rozmowy z żoną, Thorne upada na podłogę i zwija się z bólu. Trafia do szpitala, gdzie lekarz stwierdza ostre zapalenie wyrostka robaczkowego. Tymczasem Bill informuje zięcia, że Caroline chciała zrezygnować z podróży. Kiedy Ridge odwiedza brata, Thorne każe mu wyjść. Próbuje wstać z łóżka, ale upada. Thorne mówi Brooke, że chce się rozwieść z Caroline, gdyż ona wciąż kocha Ridge'a. Brooke uspokaja go. We wrześniu 1988, Caroline mówi mężowi, że chce ratować ich małżeństwo. Thorne wraca do domu ze szpitala i jest szczęśliwy. Tymczasem Eric oświadcza rodzinie, że chciałby wrócić do domu. Stephanie zgadza się, ku uciesze dzieci. Thorne prosi matkę o tabletkę nasenną. Przy okazji, znajduje broń Stephanie w jednej z szuflad. Thorne podsłuchuje rozmowę rodziców, z której jasno wynika, że pijani Caroline i Ridge kochali się po przyjęciu z okazji wydania pierwszego numeru jej magazynu. Ridge chciał jej zrobić dowcip, ale sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Zrozpaczony Thorne upija się. Sięga po broń matki i wychodzi za Ridge'em do ogrodu, gdzie strzela do brata. Pijany Thorne zapomina o całym zdarzeniu i o zdradzie Caroline. Ridge trafia do szpitala z poważnym urazem głowy. Sprawą postrzelenia zajmuje się porucznik Brian Burke. W październiku 1988, Ridge odzyskuje przytomność i rozpoznaje bliskich. Thorne zaczyna zastanawiać się czy to on postrzelił brata. Stephanie informuje go, że był wówczas w łóżku, a ona widziała zamachowca i to nie był Thorne. W listopadzie 1988, Ridge wychodzi ze szpitala. Thorne zatrudnia dla niego ochroniarza. Bill informuje Thorne'a, że Caroline korzysta z pomocy terapeuty. W grudniu 1988, Thorne mówi Brooke, że podejrzewa, iż Caroline wciąż kocha Ridge'a. Brooke zapewnia go, że on kocha tylko ją. Forresterowie wspólnie obchodzą urodziny Angeli. Stephanie wyznaje wówczas rodzinie, że Angela miała wypadek, kiedy Forresterowie byli w Europie. Todd zabrał Angelę na spacer, a kiedy zaczął rozmawiać z listonoszem, dziewczyna miała atak, który zwolnił blokadę kół wózka inwalidzkiego i doprowadził do stoczenia się go z górki. Dziewczyna musiała przejść operację plastyczną twarzy. Thorne namawia brata, by oświadczył się Brooke w święta. Kiedy Caroline udaje się do Nowego Jorku w sprawach służbowych, Stephanie namawia Thorne'a, aby dołączył do niej. Thorne pokazuje Ridge'owi cenny pierścionek, który kupił dla Caroline. Ma nadzieję, że brat oświadczy się Brooke. Thorne daje Caroline pierścionek jako prezent świąteczny, ale ona zachowuje wobec męża powściągliwość. Ridge pokazuje Thorne'owi pierścionek dla Brooke. Thorne odkrywa magazyn, w którym wydrukowane zostaje nagie zdjęcie Billa. Informuje o tym Caroline. Wkrótce, Brooke i Ridge informują rodzinę o swoich zaręczynach. Thorne jest zachwycony. W styczniu 1989, Thorne okazuje teściowi wsparcie. Caroline i Thorne kochają się ze sobą pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, co wprawia Forrestera w doskonały nastrój. Forresterowie świętują urodziny Ridge'a. Brakuje jedynie Kristen, która rozchorowała się. Eric i Stephanie przywożą do rezydencji Angelę, która jest przywiązana do wózka inwalidzkiego. Stephanie proponuje rodzinie, aby przenieść Angelę na stałe do ich domu. W lutym 1989, Stephanie sugeruje Thorne'owi i Caroline, że mogliby się wyprowadzić do własnego domu. Stephanie przedstawia Caroline oferty nieruchomości. Thorne popiera pomysł matki, ale Caroline zasłania się pracą i wyprowadzka zostaje przełożona. Brooke zwierza się Thorne'owi, że Ridge nie chce jeszcze ustalić daty ślubu. Thorne jest zachwycony, kiedy dowiaduje się o ciąży Brooke. Uważa, że teraz brat weźmie z nią ślub. W marcu 1989, Thorne oskarża Ridge'a, że nie zajmuje się Brooke jak należy. Brooke przekonuje Thorne'a, że dopóki jest w ciąży, ich związki są bezpieczne. W kwietniu 1989, Stephanie i Eric informują dzieci, że Angela zmarła. Brooke informuje Thorne'a i Caroline, że była z Ridge'em w domu w Santa Monica, gdzie Forrester widział ją żywą, poruszającą się i mówiącą. Okazuje się, że nieuczciwy lekarz zataił fakt śmierci Angeli i wynajął oszustkę, która podawała się za córkę Forresterów. Bracia chcą wiedzieć, dlaczego rodzice nie wezwali policji. Nazajutrz, w gazecie znajduje się informacja o śmierci Todda i fałszywej Angeli w wypadku samochodowym. Thorne planuje rodzinny wyjazd do Nowego Jorku, ale Ridge odwołuje go, tłumacząc, że rodzina powinna zostać w mieście dla Erica i Stephanie. Thorne otwarcie wyznaje żonie, że chciałby mieć dziecko. Caroline nie jest tym zachwycona. W maju 1989, Thorne jest zachwycony, kiedy Ridge i Brooke ustalają datę ślubu na czerwiec. Ridge prosi brata, aby został jego drużbą. W czerwcu 1989, Brooke nie zjawia się na próbie ślubnej. Okazuje się, że Donna zabrała ją do szpitala, kiedy zaczął boleć ją brzuch. Thorne jedzie tam i wspólnie z Donną uspokajają Brooke, która ciągle powtarza, że jeśli straci dziecko, Ridge zostawi ją. Thorne jest zły na Caroline, kiedy mimo jego sprzeciwu, jedzie ona do szpitala. Wkrótce, Brooke traci dziecko. W lipcu 1989, Caroline chce poważnie porozmawiać z mężem, ale on dostaje silnych bólów głowy. Jest zachwycony, kiedy Brooke i Ridge wyjeżdżają z miasta. Podejrzewa, że chcą wziąć ślub. Swoimi przemyśleniami dzieli się z żoną. Thorne zauważa, że rodzice i Ridge skrywają jakąś tajemnice. Domaga się wyjaśnień od brata, którego podejrzewa o romans z Caroline. Ridge zapewnia go, że nic nie łączy go z jego żoną. Między braćmi dochodzi do kłótni. Thorne przeczuwa, że żona chce poprosić go o rozwód, ale Caroline o niczym nie wspomina. W sierpniu 1989, Brooke namawia Thorne'a, by nie tracił nadziei i walczył o swoją żonę. Forrester wyznaje Ridge'owi, że od dawna nie kochał się z Caroline. Thorne spędza czas z Donną przy basenie. Mężczyzna zostaje drużbą Billa na jego ślubie z Margo. Rozpad małżeństwa, flirt z Donną i zaręczyny z Macy (1989–1990) We wrześniu 1989, Thorne przygotowuje dla siebie i Caroline romantyczny wieczór. Chce się z nią kochać, ale ona go odrzuca. Mężczyzna jest wściekły i krzyczy na nią. Brooke próbuje go uspokoić i pocieszyć. Thorne idzie się upić w barze Taxi, gdzie wylewa drinka na Macy Alexander. Rozmawiają ze sobą, ale nie poznają swoich tożsamości. Pijany i wściekły Thorne mówi matce, że Caroline zostawi go dla Ridge'a. Tymczasem córka Billa proponuje mężowi terapię małżeńską. On zgadza się, a podczas terapii jest niezwykle otwarty i szczery. Podczas kolejnej sesji, Caroline prosi męża o rozwód. Thorne jest w szoku i wybiega z gabinetu. Kiedy wraca, jest zły i z trudem zgadza się na zakończenie małżeństwa.W październiku 1989, Caroline wyprowadza się od Forresterów. Thorne jest przekonany, że żona porzuciła go dla Ridge'a i pyta brata, czy on i Caroline planują ślub. Forrester zaprzecza. Forresterowie przygotowują się do charytatywnego pokazu domów mody Forrester Creations i Spectra Fashions, na statku Queen Mary. Thorne zostaje przydzielony do tej samej kabiny co Macy. Kiedy przypadkiem zostają w niej zamknięci, poznają swoje nazwiska. Thorne nie pamięta jednak skąd zna Macy. Tuż po pokazie, głos zabiera Deveney Dixon, dawna pacjentka szpitala dziecięcego, która dziękuje Forresterom za hojne datki na rzecz placówki. Po przemowie, kobieta chce porozmawiać z Thorne'em, ale on jest zajęty. Wybucha skandal, kiedy finałowe kreacje Forresterów i Spectry są niemal identyczne. Deveney kontaktuje się z Forresterem i umawiają się na kolację, podczas której opowiada mu swoją historię. Wspomina wypadek, w wyniku którego jej twarz została zdeformowana. Thorne oferuje, że zapłaci za jej operację plastyczną. Spotyka się ze specjalistą, doktorem Schnellem. Do przeprowadzenia operacji potrzebne jest zdjęcie Deveney sprzed wypadku. Ona jednak mówi Thorne'owi, że zniszczyła wszystkie swoje zdjęcia, gdyż nie chciała sobie przypominać siebie sprzed wypadku. W listopadzie 1989, Donna przekonuje Thorne'a, że nie miała nic wspólnego z kradzieżą projektu przez Spectrę. Cieszy się, że Forrester wierzy w jej niewinność. Stephanie nie jest zachwycona, że syn umówił się z Donną. Tymczasem Thorne jest w szoku, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Caroline chce się z nim rozwieść w stanie Nevada, gdzie nie trzeba czekać sześciu miesięcy na uprawomocnienie rozwodu. Podejrzewa, że wkrótce była żona chce szybko wyjść za Ridge'a. Caroline zaprzecza, a Thorne zwierza się matce. Tymczasem dr Schnell informuje go, że są w stanie komputerowo zrekonstruować twarz Deveney sprzed wypadku. Thorne i Donna spotykają się na romantycznej kolacji. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Donna jest podekscytowana, kiedy Thorne zaprasza ją do kina. Opowiada jej o pomaganie Deveney. Ona tymczasem daje mu swoje znalezione zdjęcie sprzed wypadku. Donna odkrywa jednak, że fotografia nie mogła zostać zrobiona przed wypadkiem, gdyż na odwrocie widnieje niedawna data. Thorne dochodzi do wniosku, że Deveney nie chce wyglądać tak jak przed wypadkiem. Dr Schnell informuje Forrestera, że operacja zostanie przeprowadzona w Szwajcarii. W grudniu 1989, Ridge mówi Thorne'owi, że rozstał się z Brooke. On jest przekonany, że brat ożeni się teraz z Caroline, ale on zaprzecza. Tymczasem Deveney chce otrzymać pieniądze zanim wyleci do Szwajcarii. Kobieta wyznaje Thorne'owi, że go kocha. On jednak odrzuca jej uczucie. Dodaje, że wie o fałszywym zdjęciu, a wkrótce komputerowo zrekonstruują jej twarz sprzed wypadku. Deveney upija go, podaje mu tabletki nasenne i opowiada, że pijani Ridge i Caroline spali ze sobą, po przyjęciu z okazji wydania pierwszego numeru jej pisma. Kobieta wręcza wściekłemu Thorne'owi broń i namawia do zamachu na życie brata. Po powrocie do domu, dochodzi do konfrontacji między braćmi. Ridge przyznaje się do wszystkiego, a kiedy zjawia się Stephanie, wspólnie wyjawiają Thorne'owi, że to on postrzelił Ridge'a, ale wyparł to z pamięci. Thorne wyrzuca broń, a Stephanie zapobiega tragedii. Podczas kłótni, kobieta policzkuje Thorne'a. Deveney Dixon okazuje się być fałszywą Angelą, która przeżyła wypadek samochodowy. Caroline próbuje porozmawiać z Thorne'em, ale on nie chce słuchać jej wyjaśnień. Thorne ponownie wylewa drinka na Macy w barze Taxi. Rozpoznaje w niej dziewczynę ze statku i spędzają razem wieczór. W styczniu 1990, zabiera ją do domku Forresterów w Big Bear, gdzie wzajemnie pocieszają się po przeżytych rozstaniach. Macy i Thorne kochają się w górskiej chatce. Forrester oświadcza Ridge'owi, że może wziąć sobie Caroline, jeżeli jej pragnie. Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy brat informuje go o swoim ślubie z Caroline. Thorne umawia się z Donną. Oboje pocieszają Brooke. Ridge prosi brata, by został jego drużbą. On zgadza się, choć używa sarkazmu. Podczas kłótni z bratem, Thorne oświadcza, że nie zjawi się na ślubie. Caroline ponownie próbuje porozmawiać z byłym mężem, ale on wciąż czuje się zraniony. Thorne zauważa nienawiść między Stephanie i Brooke. Podejrzewa, że kryje się za tym coś więcej. Kiedy Ridge i Caroline biorą ślub, Thorne i Brooke spędzają czas razem. Donna wyjawia Forresterowi, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej, Eric spotykał się z jej matką, Beth. Stephanie odkryła prawdę, odnalazła zaginionego ojca sióstr, Stephena, a potem przyczyniła się do przeniesienia ich rodziców do Paryża. Thorne jest zaskoczony i sugeruje Ericowi, żeby porozmawiał z Brooke. Tymczasem Betty Burns, kobieta z zarządu szpitala dziecięcego, po odniesionym sukcesie na Queen Mary, proponuje Thorne'owi współprowadzenie kolejnego charytatywnego wydarzenia. Forrester odkrywa, że drugim współprowadzącym jest Macy. Początkowo, oboje chcą odmówić Betty, ale ostatecznie zgadzają się na współpracę. Wkrótce, Forresterowie czuwają przy Stephanie, która trafia do szpitala z powodu problemów z sercem. W lutym 1990, Thorne wyznaje Donnie, że żałuje, iż powiedział ojcu prawdę. Proponuje Caroline przyjaźń. Stephanie informuje dzieci, że Eric chce się z nią rozwieść. Rodzeństwo wspiera matkę. Thorne nabiera podejrzeń co do decyzji ojca. Proponuje Brooke randkę. Kiedy ona jednak odmawia, Thorne upewnia się w swoich podejrzeniach. Podczas pracy nad akcją charytatywną, Forrester całuje Macy. Zwierza jej się z rozwodu rodziców. Thorne pyta Donnę wprost, czy Brooke jest związana z Erkiem. Logan próbuje zaprzeczać, ale Thorne jej nie wierzy. W marcu 1990, Stephanie i Eric informują dzieci, że wstrzymują się z rozwodem jeszcze miesiąc. Thorne i Macy organizują konkurs talentów, ale żaden występ nie przypada im do gustu. Forrester informuje Brooke o decyzji ojca. Thorne prosi Erica, aby zaśpiewał podczas dobroczynnego koncertu w Cafe Russe. Macy i Thorne odkrywają talent muzyczny u siebie nawzajem i także wykonują wspólnie piosenkę. W kwietniu 1990, Thorne próbuje dowiedzieć się gdzie przebywa Brooke, ale Donna nie zdradza mu niczego. Thorne chce spotkać się z Macy, ale ona odmawia, zasłaniając się pracą. Forrester kontaktuje się więc z Donną, ale ona również mu odmawia. Obie jednak zmieniają zdanie i zjawiają się w jego rezydencji. Kiedy Thorne wyznaje, że najpierw skontaktował się z Macy, Donna wychodzi. W maju 1990, Thorne przedstawia Macy matce i rodzeństwu. Ridge odkrywa prawdę o Ericu i Brooke, a Thorne wszystko potwierdza. Kiedy Forrester wyznaje mu, że Logan jest w ciąży, Thorne uważa, że kobiecie zależy jedynie na pieniądzach. Bracia konfrontują się z ojcem, który twierdzi, że on i Brooke kochają się. Thorne, mimo protestów brata, wyznaje zszokowanej Stephanie całą prawdę. Informuje ojca, że kobieta zna prawdę. Thorne namawia brata, aby sprawdzili czy Brooke naprawdę kocha ich ojca. Ridge ma jej wmówić, że chce porzucić dla niej Caroline. Logan domyśla się jednak o co mu chodzi i oświadcza, że kocha Erica. W czerwcu 1990, Thorne osobiście konfrontuje się z Brooke, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że kobiecie naprawdę zależy na jego ojcu. Caroline prawie mdleje w obecności Thorne'a. Kobieta mówi byłemu mężowi, iż prawdopodobnie jest w ciąży. W lipcu 1990, podczas romantycznej kolacji, Thorne oświadcza się Macy. Rodzice informują go jednak, iż dziewczyna jest córką Sally Spectry. Forrester jest rozczarowany, że Macy ukryła to przed nim. Kobieta oddaje mu pierścionek zaręczynowy. Wkrótce, Ridge wyznaje rodzinie, że Caroline ma białaczkę i umiera. Prosi, aby zachowali dyskrecję przed jego żoną na zbliżającym się przyjęciu rodzinnym. W trakcie, kobieta mdleje w ramionach Thorne'a. Forresterowie przeżywają śmierć Caroline. Sally stara się przekonać Thorne'a, że Macy miała powody, aby ukryć przed nim swoją tożsamość. Ślub z Macy i separacja (1990–1994) W sierpniu 1990, Thorne spotka się z Macy, która stara się wytłumaczyć mu ze swojego postępowania. Pod koniec spotkania, Forrester całuje ją. Para wraca do siebie, a Thorne zwraca Macy pierścionek zaręczynowy. Deklaruje także, że odejdzie z rodzinnej firmy, ale kobieta nie zgadza się na to. Clarke jest przeciwny ich związkowi. Uważa, że Forrester chce jedynie szpiegować i donosić o wszystkim swojej rodzinie. We wrześniu 1990, Thorne i Macy informują zachwyconą Sally, że biorą ślub. Forrester oficjalnie prosi Spectrę o rękę jej córki. Para informuje o ślubie rodzinę Thorne'a, ale jedynie Felicia popiera ich związek. Stephanie, Eric i Ridge nie akceptują Macy. thumb|158px|Ślub z Macy (1990). Para ustala datę ślubu na dzień urodzin Macy, 23 października. W październiku 1990, narzeczeni planują uciec i wziąć cichy ślub. Tymczasem Stephanie i Ridge przyłapują w FC Sally, przebraną za mężczyznę. Kobieta tłumaczy, że chciała spotkać się z Thorne'em i przekonać go, by on i Macy nie pobierali się w tajemnicy, gdyż nie o takim ślubie marzyła jej córka. Stephanie i Ridge oskarżają ją o próbę kradzieży projektów i Spectra zostaje aresztowana. Thorne broni Sally przed swoją rodziną. Narzeczeni decydują się nie zwlekać i pobrać się jak najszybciej. Thorne prosi Saula Feinberga, zaprzyjaźnionego krawca Spectry, aby został jego drużbą. W kościele zjawia się jedynie Felicia. Po rozpoczęciu ceremonii, pojawiają się także Ridge i Eric. Thorne i Macy zostają małżeństwem. Sally informuje Thorne'a, że Stephanie obserwowała ceremonię z ukrycia. Forrester dziękuje matce. W listopadzie 1990, Brooke rodzi Ericowi syna. Dzieci wspierają Stephanie. Tymczasem ona nie wycofuje zeznań przeciwko Spectrze. Podczas rozprawy, Thorne staje po stronie teściowej. Na jego prośbę, Stephanie wycofuje zeznania. W grudniu 1990, małżonkowie zapraszają swoje matki na wspólną kolację świąteczną, ale obie odmawiają. W styczniu 1991, Thorne ma zostać drużbą na ślubie Erica i Brooke w Palm Springs, ale źle się czuje. Świadkiem Erica zostaje Ridge. Thorne i Macy spędzają czas w towarzystwie Felicii i Jake'a Maclaine'a. Forresterowie i Spectra ponownie popadają w konflikt, kiedy Felicia podpisuje kontrakt z Sally, która nie zamierza go unieważnić. W lutym 1991, Ridge i Thorne zgłaszają por. Burke'owi, że Stephanie nie kontaktowała się z rodziną od czasu swojego wyjazdu. W marcu 1991, Eric informuje Thorne'a, że Sally twierdzi, iż widziała Stephanie, szukającą ubrań na tyłach Spectra Fashions. Wściekły Thorne konfrontuje się z Macy, która wierzy w słowa matki. Aby złagodzić konflikt, Thorne z początku planuje odejść z firmy. Dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że jest bardziej zżyty z firmą niż Macy z domem mody matki, więc to ona powinna opuścić Spectrę. Córka Sally przystaje na prośbę męża i informuje matkę o swojej decyzji. Thorne proponuje żonie, by postarali się o dziecko. Wywołuje to kolejną kłótnię, gdyż Macy uważa, że mąż chce tego, aby zająć czymś jej czas. Tymczasem Ridge, Thorne i Eric martwią się o Stephanie i oficjalnie zgłaszają jej zaginięcie. Jedynie Brooke uważa, że Douglas celowo zwleka ze skontaktowaniem się z rodziną i nic jej nie jest. Thorne jest wściekły, kiedy Sally działa na własną rękę i rozwiesza ogłoszenia o zaginięciu Stephanie. Wkrótce, Douglas zjawia się w swoim domu, ale nie rozpoznaje nikogo z bliskich. Okazuje się, że straciła pamięć i przez ostatnie tygodnie mieszkała wśród bezdomnych. Rodzina zabiera ją do szpitala, gdzie lekarz stwierdza wylew. Thorne przyznaje Macy, że Sally miała rację i to dzięki jej ogłoszeniom odnaleziono Stephanie. W kwietniu 1991, Macy i Thorne ponownie się kłócą. Macy wprowadza się do matki i wraca do pracy w firmie. Małżonkowie decydują się na separację. W maju 1991, Macy i Thorne przypadkiem spotykają się w barze Taxi. Macy mówi mężowi o ciąży matki. Thorne i Felicia, która rozstała się z Jake'em, postanawiają umówić się na podwójną randkę. Brat organizuje Forresterównie spotkanie z Tomem Boltonem. Felicia i Thorne rezygnują jednak ze swoich planów i mają zamiar porozmawiać z ukochanymi osobami. Tymczasem Brooke wyznaje Thorne'owi, że podejrzewa, iż Stephanie odzyskała pamięć, ale ukrywa to przed wszystkimi. Felicia i Thorne organizują podwóją randkę - ona zaprasza Jake'a, a Thorne Macy. W czerwcu 1991, Thorne prosi żonę, by do niego wróciła. Zapewnia, że wszystko się zmieni na lepsze. Macy prosi o czas do namysłu. Forrester przysyła jej róże i raz jeszcze prosi o powrót, ale ona nie jest na to gotowa. Thorne odkrywa, że w grę wchodzi inny mężczyzna. Jest gotów zakończyć swoje małżeństwo. Kiedy jednak Macy wraca do domu i chce ratować ich związek, padają sobie w ramiona. W lipcu 1991, Thorne pyta żonę o tożsamość mężczyzny, z którym się spotykała podczas separacji, ale ona nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Thorne zwierza się Jake'owi jak bardzo kocha Macy, ale w jej życiu jest inny mężczyzna. W sierpniu 1991, Macy oświadcza mężowi, że musi z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Ich rozmowę przerywa Sally, która zjawia się z kolacją, chcąc świętować sukces Felicii. Thorne pyta teściową, czy Macy wciąż spotyka się z mężczyzną, którego poznała podczas separacji, ale Spectra zaprzecza. Tymczasem Jake dostaje pracę w FC i trafia pod skrzydła Thorne'a. We wrześniu 1991, Thorne zauważa, że Ridge jest zły na Erica. Wypytuje brata o szczegóły, ale on wspomina jedynie, że jest to stara sprawa. Forrester wypytuje matkę, co się dzieje między Ridge'em i Erikiem, ale ona milczy. Mężczyzna zauważa w rezydencji Ricka. Pyta o niego Stephanie, która mówi, że Brooke wyjechała i zostawiła u niej syna. Kiedy przyznaje, że Ridge również wyjechał, Thorne pyta matkę, czy jego brat i Brooke są razem. Ona przyznaje mu rację, ale nie chce zdradzić miejsca ich pobytu. Thorne jest oburzony zachowaniem brata i Brooke. Wyznaje wszystko Margo. Po rozmowie z nią, Thorne uświadamia sobie, że Ridge i Brooke mogą być w Big Bear. Jedzie tam i robi karczemną awanturę bratu i żonie ojca za cudzołóstwo, którego się dopuścili. Kochankowie uspokajają go i mówią mu o liście miłosnym, który Eric wysłał do Stephanie. Thorne konfrontuje się z matką i chce widzieć list, który rzekomo dostała ona od byłego męża. Stephanie czuje się urażona, że syn nie wierzy w miłość Erica do niej. Ich rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się Brooke i Ridge'a. Cała czwórka zastanawia się, co wydarzy się po powrocie Erica. Tymczasem on dzwoni z lotniska i informuje Stephanie, że wkrótce pojawi się w rezydencji. Brooke zgadza się, aby kobieta spędziła wieczór tylko z Erikiem. Wychodzi razem z Ridge'em i Thorne'em. W październiku 1991, Macy przygotowuje romantyczną kolację dla siebie i męża, ale on musi udać się na spotkanie biznesowe z Margo i Henrim Jouletem. Kobieta robi mężowi wyrzuty, że jego praca jest dla niego ważniejsza od niej. Thorne przekonuje ją, że to ona jest dla niego najważniejsza. Po powrocie Erica, mężczyzna nadal wykazuje zainteresowanie Brooke. Thorne i Ridge kłócą się o małżeństwo ojca. Forrester wyrzuca młodszego brata za drzwi. Thorne wspomina ojcu, że podczas jego nieobecności, Ridge spędzał czas w górach. Eric zakłada, że syn pojechał tam w towarzystwie Taylor. Tymczasem Jake aranżuje spotkanie między Thorne'em i Macy. Para godzi się i kocha. Niebawem, Macy jest przekonana, że Thorne zapomniał o ich pierwszej rocznicy ślubu. Forrester jednak tylko udaje i zaskakuje żonę nowym samochodem i kosztownym pierścionkiem. W Los Angeles zjawiła się Karen Spencer, siostra bliźniaczka zmarłej Caroline. Za namową Billa, związała się z Thorne'em. Macy i Karen walczyły o Thorne'a. On postanowił wybrać Macy, ale kiedy zobaczył ją i Jake'a w dwuznacznej sytuacji, wybrał Karen. Był zazdrosny, gdy Macy spotykała się ze Slyem. Córka Sally zdołała uratować swoje małżeństwo. Niestety, w 1993 roku, Macy miała problemy z alkoholem. Ich małżeństwo stanęło na włosku, zwłaszcza, że panią Forrester zainteresował się Anthony. W tym samym roku rozpoczyna się proces rozwodowy Thorne'a i Macy. W 1994 roku, za namową Darli i Stephanie, Thorne postanowił walczyć o ukochaną. Ona nie chce do niego wracać, choć w głębi serca nadal go kocha. Thorne, wiedząc o służbowej podróży Brooke i Ridge'a do Paryża, postanowił zająć miejsce brata. Tymczasem Macy uświadamia sobie, że może stracić męża i rozpaczliwie szuka go. Wszystko na marne. Thorne postanowił pozostać w Paryżu, aczkolwiek wrócił na pogrzeb Taylor w tym samym roku. Spotyka się z Macy. Ich małżeństwo wkrótce zostaje rozwiązane. Oboje, postanawiają zostać przyjaciółmi. Thorne i Eric namawiali też Ridge'a, żeby ponownie zainteresował się Brooke, zanim będzie za późno. Pobyt w więzieniu (1994–1996) Thorne postanawia zostać w mieście. Ulega prośbom Macy i próbuje śpiewać razem z nią. Niestety, nie ma do tego serca. Wkrótce, Macy i Thorne namiętnie się całują. Planują ruszyć w trasę koncertową do Europy, kiedy nagle, Macy dowiaduje się, że ma raka krtani. Nie mówi o tym Forresterowi. Widząc go szczęśliwego, postanawia przełożyć biopsję. Uważa też, że w tej chwili dla niej i Thorne'a ważniejszy jest wyjazd do Holandii. Tam, odnoszą ogromny sukces. Po koncercie, Macy mdleje. Thorne dowiaduje się, że jego ukochana ma raka. Jest załamany. Siłą woli opanowuje rozpacz i proponuje Macy wspólną przyszłość. Alexander nie chce, żeby Thorne przez nią cierpiał. Prosi, żeby od niej odszedł i zatroszczył się o własną przyszłość i szczęście. Thorne nie chce jej słuchać. Lekarze informują pacjentkę, że guz został usunięty. Niestety, Macy dowiaduje się również, że być może nigdy nie będzie mogła śpiewać. Obawia się, że teraz Thorne jej nie zechce. Forrester uspokaja ją, że to nie ma znaczenia. Prosi ją o rękę i zostaje zaakceptowany. O względy Thorne'a starała się modelka, Ivana. On jednak odrzucał ją. W 1995 roku, ponownie stają na ślubnym kobiercu. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez policję. Funkcjonariusze aresztują Thorne'a. Zostaje on oskarżony o zamordowanie Ivany. Macy przekłada datę ślubu. Kaucja za uwolnienie Forrestera wynosi 1 mln dolarów. Thorne zaczyna podejrzewać Anthony'ego o zabójstwo modelki. Nie jest zadowolony, gdy Macy i Anthony wyjeżdżają do Meksyku. Zdesperowany, planuje ucieczkę z więzienia. O pomoc prosi Dylana. Forrester ucieka i rusza do Meksyku, gdzie konfrontuje się z rywalem. Macy postanawia udawać, że wierzy w winę Thorne'a. Chce zebrać dowody przeciwko Anthony'emu. Jednak Thorne próbuje ją od tego odwieść, obawiając się, że to może sprowadzić na nią nieszczęście. Anthony odkrywa spisek i próbuje zastrzelić Macy, ale Sally zasłania ją własnym ciałem. Wkrótce, Thorne zostaje uwolniony z więzienia, a Anthony zajmuje jego miejsce. Macy i Thorne ponownie stają na ślubnym kobiercu. Żona ma dla niego niespodziankę – jest zdrowa i śpiewa dla męża piosenkę. W 1996 roku, Thorne dostaje rolę na Broadwayu. Nie chce jednak wyjeżdżać bez Macy, która nie chce jechać do Nowego Jorku. Rezygnuje z propozycji. Macy jednak namawia Thorne'a, aby pojechał do Nowego Jorku bez niej. Kiedy wraca, oboje są szczęśliwi. Macy przyjmuje nowych pracowników. Niestety, większość kandydatów musi odrzucić, gdyż są nielegalnymi imigrantami. Thorne bardzo im współczuje, zwłaszcza pięknej Claudii. Forrester przyjmuje ją do pracy. Thorne uważa też, że Ridge powinien wrócić do Brooke. Macy mówi mężowi, że bardzo chce mieć dziecko. Thorne nie posiada się z radości. Claudia mówi Forresterowi, że jeśli zostanie deportowana, wrogowie ojca zabiją ją. Wzruszony i przejęty Thorne postanawia jej pomóc w załatwieniu zielonej karty. Latynoska całuje męża Macy pod jemiołą. Wściekła Macy, donosi na dziewczynę. Claudia zostaje aresztowana. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Thorne nie może tego wybaczyć Macy.> Uczucie do Taylor (1996–1999) Thorne usiłuje namówić brata do powstrzymania ślubu Brooke i Granta. Obaj wychodzą z domu i jadą na przystań, gdzie Brooke ma poślubić Granta. Następnie informuje o wszystkim Taylor. Ridge jest wściekły na Thorne'a za to, że powiedział Taylor o wszystkim. Thorne uważa, że kobieta ma prawo znać prawdę. Między braćmi dochodzi do bójki. Tymczasem Thorne i Macy decydują się na separację. Młodszy Forrester zjawia się u Taylor, pociesza ją i namiętnie całuje. Zabrania Ridge'owi spotykać się z Taylor. Padają groźby. Bracia rozstają się w gniewie. Taylor proponuje Thorne'owi, żeby zostali przyjaciółmi. Mężczyzna jednak pragnie czegoś więcej. Claudia próbuje uwieść Thorne'a. Jest gotowa na wszystko, ale w ostatniej chwili się wycofuje. Nie może być z mężczyzną zakochanym w innej. Thorne ratuje życie Taylor – kobieta omal nie ginie w pożarze swojego domku na plaży. W szpitalu, Taylor nie chce widzieć narzeczonego. Forrester pokazuje Claudii pierścionek zaręczynowy dla Taylor. Widzi jednak, jak ukochana całuje się z jego bratem. Jest wściekły i zazdrosny. Wkrótce zostaje powołany na świadka w sprawie postrzelenia Granta. Zeznaje jednak, że Ridge nie strzeliłby do Granta. Przekonuje Taylor do wyjazdu na Hawaje. Rozwodzi się też z Macy. Gdy Ridge przesyła list miłosny do Taylor, Thorne ukrywa go i sam oświadcza się ukochanej. Zostaje jednak odrzucony. Wkrótce dowiaduje się od Clarke'a, że ślub Brooke i Granta jest nieważny. Mówi o tym kobiecie. Gdy Thorne i Taylor rozmawiają, kobieta dostaje bólu brzucha. Jadą do lekarza, który oznajmia im, że Hayes jest w ciąży. Ojcem musi więc być Ridge. Taylor mówi Thorne'owi, że przyłapała Ridge'a w łóżku z Brooke. Thorne proponuje jej małżeństwo, ale znów zostaje odrzucony. Thorne nakłania ją więc, by okłamała Ridge'a i powiedziała mu, że to Thorne jest ojcem jej dziecka. Młodszy Forrester postanawia ponownie współpracować z Brooke, która ma trzymać Ridge'a z dala od Taylor. Kiedy Thorne rozmawia z Taylor przez telefon, rozmowę słyszy Brooke. Odkrywa prawdę. Nie mówiąc nic Ridge'owi, przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Następnie prosi Thorne'a, by przekonał Taylor do milczenia. Gdy Hayes jedzie przerwać ślub Brooke i Ridge'a, zaczyna rodzić. Thorne pomaga dziecku przyjść na świat. Taylor postanawia powiedzieć prawdę Ridge'owi. Przegrany Thorne spotyka się z Macy i wyznaje jej, że nie żeni się z Taylor i nie jest ojcem jej dziecka. Macy natomiast zaręcza się z Grantem. Do konfrontacji między Thorne'em, Brooke, Taylor i Ridge'em, dochodzi w Big Bear. Ridge i Taylor uświadamiają sobie, że byli ofiarami intryg i kłamstw Brooke i Thorne'a. Młody Forrester żałuje, że rozwiódł się z Macy. Uważa, że popełnił błąd. Prosi ją o szansę, ale ona wychodzi za Granta. Thorne wynajmuje dom na plaży. Okazuje się, że jego sąsiadami są Macy i Grant. Thorne jest zaskoczony. Grant podejrzewa, że mężczyzna zrobił to celowo. Między mężczyznami dochodzi do bójki. Thorne prosi Jamesa o rady, dotyczące Macy. Postanawiają zostać przyjaciółmi, choć Forrester nadal kocha Alexander. Tymczasem Ridge prosi brata, by został świadkiem na jego ślubie z Taylor. Wkrótce okazuje się, że Grant jest śmiertelnie chory. Zostało mu niewiele czasu. Ostatnią wolą Chambersa jest to, by Macy związała się z Thorne'em i miała z nim dzieci. Po śmierci mężczyzny, Alexander jest załamana. Może jednak liczyć na wsparcie Thorne'a, z którym już wkrótce ponownie się wiąże. Małżeństwo z Brooke (1999–2002) Macy nie przyjmuje od razu oświadczyn Thorne'a. Odwiedza go Brooke i wzajemnie się pocieszają. Dają się ponieść emocjom, ale ustalają, że powinni o tym zapomnieć. Tymczasem Macy zmienia zdanie i akceptuje oświadczyny. Brooke zaprasza Thorne'a do siebie. Oświadcza mu, że jest miłością jej życia. On przypomina jej, że jest zaręczony z Macy. Wyrywa się z jej objęć i wychodzi. Kiedy pokaz Forresterów kończy się skandalem, Thorne oskarża rodzinę Macy o sabotaż i odwołuje ślub. Brooke chce pocieszyć Forrestera. On jednak zapewnia ją o miłości do Macy. Logan nie daje za wygraną. Zrzuca z siebie ubranie i próbuje go uwieść. Mężczyzna jednak się opiera. Zapewnia ją, że między nimi do niczego nie dojdzie. Brooke jest innego zdania. Spotkanie przerywa pojawienie się Macy. Kobieta jest w szoku, widząc Brooke. Zaczyna kojarzyć fakty, policzkuje Brooke i wybiega z płaczem. Gdy Stephanie dowiaduje się, że Brooke stoi im na drodze do szczęścia, postanawia działać. Dowiaduje się, że Thorne i Brooke mają się spotkać w Big Bear. Rusza tam sama. Po drodze, upija się. Podstępem wkrada się do domku. Jest wściekła na Logan. Wyrzuca jej wszystkie błędy z przeszłości i uderza ją w twarz. Stephanie nie panuje nad sobą i terroryzuje Brooke. W końcu, rzuca się na nią i zaczyna ją dusić. Douglas dostaje kolejnych ataków szału. Thorne interweniuje. Daje matce tabletki i Stephanie zasypia. Kiedy budzi się, widzi obejmujących się Thorne'a i Brooke. Stephanie sięga po nóż i rzuca się z nim na Brooke, ale w ostatniej chwili podbiega Thorne. Przerażona Brooke chce dzwonić na policję, ale Forrester przekonuje ją, by odłożyła słuchawkę. Niedługo potem, Thorne zaczyna odwzajemniać uczucia Loganówny. Gdy Stephanie się o tym dowiaduje, wpada w szał. Traci przytomność, a lekarze stwierdzają udar. Rodzina chce znać powód. Thorne mówi prawdę. Forresterowie są oburzeni i przeciwni związkowi Thorne'a i Brooke. Stephanie nie pamięta okoliczności, w jakich dostała udaru. Thorne i Brooke starają się powiedzieć jej prawdę, ale Forresterowie powstrzymują ich, sądząc, że to zabiłoby Stephanie. Gdy Rick i Amber odnawiają przysięgę małżeńską, Stephanie ma dla wszystkich niespodziankę – tego samego wieczoru, pastor jest gotów udzielić ślubu Macy i Thorne'owi. Forresterowie są przerażeni. Thorne przerywa ceremonię i zostawia Macy przed ołtarzem. W styczniu 2000 roku, Forresterowie planują wyjechać do Wenecji. Brooke wybiera się tam razem z Thorne'em. Oboje podróżują gondolą. W końcu, Thorne oświadcza się Brooke i zostaje zaakceptowany. Forresterowie knują jednak intrygę, chcąc rozdzielić Loganównę z Forresterem. Ich plan powodzi się – Ridge uwodzi Brooke, a ona mu ulega. Świadkiem tej sceny jest Thorne. Zrozpaczony, wybiega z hotelu. Spotyka się z Macy, która przyjechała do Włoch, by ostrzec go przez porzuceniem przez Brooke. Forrester zgadza się z nią i razem wyjeżdżają do Amsterdamu, gdzie biorą ślub. Pomimo tego, że Thorne poznaje prawdę o intrydze, uważa związek z Brooke za zakończony. W końcu jednak, Brooke wiele razy uwodzi go i osiąga swój cel – Thorne rozstaje się z Macy i ponownie wiąże się z Logan. Wkrótce Alexander ginie w wypadku samochodowym, z którego Brooke wychodzi z tego cało. Od tej pory, przyrodnia siostra zmarłej, Kimberly, próbuje uwieść Thorne'a. Nie udaje jej się to jednak. W styczniu 2001 roku, Brooke i Thorne zostają małżeństwem i zyskują akceptację całej rodziny, łącznie ze Stephanie. Kilka miesięcy później, Thorne słyszy rozmowę Brooke i Deacona, z której wynika, że Brooke pragnie być z Ridge'em. Wściekły Forrester rozwodzi się z kobietą. Zaczyna bardzo żałować, że rozstał się z Macy. Przychodzi na jej grób i śni o niej. W 2002 roku, Thorne poznał koleżankę Taylor, Tricię. Flirtowali ze sobą. Powrót Macy i zdrada z Darlą (2002–2006) W grudniu 2002 roku, Forresterowie wyjeżdżają do Portofino. Tam okazuje się, że Macy przeżyła wypadek i razem z ojcem ukrywała się we Włoszech. Thorne jest szczęśliwy i pragnie wrócić do byłej żony, ale ona studzi jego zapał, odprawiając go do Los Angeles. Forrester jest w siódmym niebie, kiedy Macy wraca do miasta, gdyż Sally miała atak serca. Jest oszołomiony, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Macy jest żoną Lorenza. Kobieta postanawia zostać w mieście na stałe. Thorne robi wszystko, by wróciła do niego. Pokazuje jej nawet dokument, który jednoznacznie potwierdza, że Lorenzo i Macy nie są małżeństwem, gdyż kobieta wciąż jest żoną Forrestera. Macy postanawia więc wrócić do mężczyzny. Mają razem iść na odnowienie przysięgi małżeńskiej Stephanie i Erica. Kiedy Thorne przyjeżdża po żonę, widzi ją w dwuznacznej sytuacji z Lorenzem. Załamany, jedzie do domu i upija się. Towarzyszy mu przyjaciółka Alexander, Darla. Pijani, kochają się ze sobą. Wkrótce, kobieta odkrywa, że jest w ciąży z Forresterem. Tymczasem Macy nie może mieć dzieci. Początkowo, Thorne i Darla decydują się na aborcję. Thorne jednak powstrzymuje Darlę, twierdząc, że on i Macy mogą zaadoptować noworodka. Kiedy jednak Macy poznaje prawdę, rozwodzi się z Forresterem. W 2003 roku, Macy zostaje żoną Deacona. Godzi się z nim i Darlą tuż przed swoim występem, w trakcie którego zostaje śmiertelnie ranna. W tym samym roku wychodzi na jaw, że Ridge nie jest synem Erica. W 2004 roku, Darla rodzi dziewczynkę. Zostaje nazwana "Alexandria", na cześć Macy. Forrester prosi ojca o awansowanie go na stanowisko prezesa. Eric się zgadza. Szczęśliwy Thorne oświadcza się Darli i oboje biorą wkrótce ślub. Thorne'owi nie podoba się, że rodzice na każdym kroku faworyzują Ridge'a, choć nie jest on synem Erica. Najpierw bracia kłócą się o pozycje w firmie. Później, Eric akceptuje nową kolekcję Ridge'a, zatytułowaną "Niewinna", pomimo, że Stephanie i Thorne są przeciwni. Stephanie zapewnia młodszego syna, że jest po jego stronie i kocha go tak jak Ridge'a. Jednak Thorne zmusza Stephanie i Erica do wybrania pomiędzy nim a Ridge'em. Douglas i Forrester wybierają syna Massima. Oburzony Thorne odchodzi z firmy i zostaje prezesem "Spectra Fashions". Luis, lojalny wobec Thorne'a pracownik Forrsterów, wykrada projekty i zanosi je do Spectry. Firma zmienia nazwę na "Spectra Couture". Odbywa się pokaz. Jackie informuje Erica, że modele są wierną kopią jego szkiców. Forresterowie przyjeżdżają do Spectry. Ridge zarzuca Thorne'owi kradzież. Chce postawić brata przed sądem pod zarzutem kradzieży kolekcji. Stephanie inaczej ocenia sytuację. Uważa, że Thorne chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę, bo czuł się niedoceniany. Stephanie i Eric przepraszają syna za błędy wychowawcze i zapewniają go o swojej miłości. Proponują Thorne'owi powrót do rodzinnej firmy. On się waha. Wie, że to doprowadziłoby do kolejnego konfliktu z Ridge'em. Oświadcza więc, że zamierza kupić FC. Mężczyzna ostrzega bliskich, że jeśli nie zgodzą się na sprzedaż, postara się, żeby stan firmy się pogarszał. Ekipy obydwu domów mody organizują konkurencyjny pokaz mody. Wygrywa "Forrester Creations", ale wszyscy są dumni z Thorne'a. Ridge jednak szantażuje Nicka i nie wyraża zgody, by kolekcja jego brata była sprzedawana w butikach Jackie. Za namową całej rodziny, zmienia zdanie. Stawia jednak warunek – z nazwy firmy "Spectra Couture Thorne'a Forrestera" ma zniknąć jego nazwisko. W końcu, bracia godzą się, a Ridge proponuje nawet, by brat wrócił do rodzinnej firmy. Thorne domaga się od Sally aż połowy udziałów w zyskach firmy. Grozi, że w przeciwnym razie wróci do Forresterów. Sally proponuje mu połowę udziałów za 50 mln dolarów. Thorne proponuje pojedynek pomiędzy Spectrą i Forresterami. Od jego wyniku będzie zależało, z którą firmą zwiąże przyszłość. Wygrywa Thorne. W tym samym roku, Forrester zwalnia Amber, za to, co zrobiła Ridge'owi i Bridget. Sally chce znaleźć jakiegoś młodego projektanta na miejsce Amber. Thorne dzwoni do Thomasa, który mówi mu, że chciałby projektować. Niestety, kolekcja się nie sprzedaje i firma bankrutuje. Gdy Stephanie odkrywa, że to ona ma 100% akcji w "Forrester Creations", proponuje Thorne'owi, stanowisko prezesa w rodzinnej firmie. Forrester przyjmuje propozycję. Śmierć żony oraz związki z Taylor i Donną (2006–2011) W 2006 roku, ma miejsce tragedia – Darla ginie potrącona przez Taylor. Hayes, za namową Hectora i Phoebe, ukrywa prawdę. Pomaga Thorne'owi i jego córeczce pozbierać się po śmierci Darli. Thorne i Taylor zakochują się w sobie. Wyrzuty sumienia nie dają jednak kobiecie spokoju i wyznaje mężczyźnie prawdę. Forrester jest wściekły i oszołomiony. Wybacza jednak Taylor i namawia ją do walki o uniewinnienie. Kiedy Hayes wychodzi z aresztu, Thorne oświadcza się jej i razem planują przyszłość. Kiedy Ally dowiaduje się przez kogo zginęła jej matka, ucieka z domu. Omal nie zostaje potrącona przez Taylor. W dniu ślubu swojego ojca, Alexandria tnie suknię ślubną Taylor. Narzeczeni postanawiają się rozstać, dla dobra dziecka. W 2007 roku, Thorne zaczyna tęsknić za zmarłą żoną. Nadużywa leków i alkoholu. Donna Logan postanawia to wykorzystać i uwieść Forrestera. Robi to, by zemścić się na znienawidzonej Stephanie. Jej plan się powodzi i wkrótce, Thorne oświadcza się kobiecie. Niedługo potem, ma odbyć się ich ślub. Jednak Katie Logan poznaje prawdę o intrydze siostry. Informuje o wszystkim przyszłego szwagra. Początkowo, Thorne nie chce wierzyć w słowa siostry swojej narzeczonej. Podczas składania przysięgi, cały czas myśli nad słowami Katie. W końcu, przerywa ceremonię i zostawia Donnę przed ołtarzem. Zaprzyjaźnia się i wkrótce wiąże z Katie. Kiedy jednak on i Felicia zamykają Donnę w saunie, Katie zrywa znajomość z Forresterem. Thorne, podobnie jak cała rodzina, nie akceptuje małżeństwa Donny z Erikiem. W 2008 roku, postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Wynajmuje dwóch aktorów, aby udawali Donnę i Owena, uprawiających seks. Prawda wyszła na jaw, a Eric przebaczył synowi. W 2010 roku, dowiadujemy się, że miał romans z modelką, Kelly Hopkins, której syn szuka swojego ojca. Badania DNA wykazują, że Thorne nie jest ojcem Liama. Mężczyzna nadzoruje też sesję zdjęciową, do kolekcji "Taboo", z udziałem Thomasa i Brooke. W 2011 roku, Thorne wyznaje Ericowi, że cieszy się z życia w cieniu Ridge'a, gdyż rodzina nie interesuje się nim tak bardzo i może mieć własne życie. Związek z Taylor (2011–2014) We wrześniu 2011 Thorne wraz z Erikiem, Hope i Thomasem, wylatuje do Paryża, na konferencję prasową, związaną z kolekcją "Nadzieja na przyszłość". Po powrocie, biuro Thomasa zostaje przeniesione do piwnicy, gdzie będzie dzielił gabinet z wujkiem. Tymczasem Thorne odwiedza Taylor, by sprawdzić, jak kobieta się czuje. Hayes opowiada mu o wróżbach znajomego, który przepowiedział jej, że spotka swojego księcia z bajki. Wypadło właśnie na Thorne'a. Zaskoczony, całuje Taylor. Nazajutrz, oboje myślą o pocałunku. Łączy ich też myśl o przyszłości firmy. Thorne uświadamia Taylor, że jej dzieci wspólnie posiadają 55% akcji, czyli mają pakiet kontrolny. Ridge namawia Taylor, by oddała mu 25% akcji w firmie, ale Thorne nie dopuszcza do tego. Między braćmi dochodzi do bójki. Ridge jest zaskoczony, gdy widzi pocałunek Taylor i Thorne'a. Pierworodny syn Erica i Stephanie jest zdeterminowany, by pokonać Ridge'a. Taylor rezygnuje jednak z tego planu, gdyż nie chce stawiać dzieci przeciwko ich ojcu. Hayes mówi też Thorne'owi, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na kolejny związek. Thorne upija się w barze, w towarzystwie Amber. Pojawia się jednak Taylor, która oświadcza mu, że podjęła decyzję i chce z nim być. Taylor i Thorne pojawiają się razem u Forresterów w Święto Dziękczynienia oraz w Boże Narodzenie. W lutym 2012 roku, Thorne wysyła Taylor w Walentynki czekoladową fontannę. W sierpniu 2012, Thorne pojawia się na niedoszłym ślubie Hope i Liama. We wrześniu 2012, Thorne zjawia się w rodzinnej rezydencji przed ślubem Ridge'a i Brooke. Składa bratu życzenia, a następnie jedzie do Taylor, której oferuje wsparcie. Kobieta zapewnia, że pogodziła się z utratą Ridge'a. W październiku 2012, Stephanie wręcza synowi zaproszenie na swoje przyjęcie pożegnalne. Thorne jest zrozpaczony faktem, że jego matka umiera. Stephanie zapewnia, że zawsze kochała go równie mocno co Ridge'a. W listopadzie 2012, odbywa się przyjęcie pożegnalne na cześć umierającej Stephanie. Kobieta żegna się z bliskimi i wyjeżdża z Erikiem. Niebawem, Eric i Pamela zawiadamiają rodzinę o śmierci Stephanie. W grudniu 2012, Taylor oznajmia Thomasowi, że ona i Thorne jedynie się przyjaźnią. Taylor wiąże się z Erikiem. W sierpniu 2013, Thorne proponuje Thomasowi współpracę. Chcą wykorzystać fakt, że wyniki sprzedaży nie są najlepsze, i pozbyć się Ricka ze stanowiska prezesa. Wkrótce odbywa się pokaz, który ma wszystko rozstrzygnąć. Kolekcja odnosi sukces, a Rick pozostaje na stanowisku prezesa firmy. W listopadzie 2013, nastoletnia Alexandria porzuca naukę w kancelarii prawniczej i próbuje swoich sił w rodzinnej firmie. Thorne informuje córkę, że postanowił sprzedać ich dom. Oboje zamieszkują z Erikiem w posiadłości Forresterów. Kiedy Ridge wraca do L.A., Thorne wyjeżdża do Paryża, aby objąć dawne stanowisko brata w Forrester International. W lutym 2014, Aly dołącza do ojca w Paryżu. Wkrótce, w Paryżu ma odbyć się konferencja, na którą przylatują Brooke, Hope i Wyatt. Aly nie darzy sympatią syna Quinn. Thorne wyznaje Brooke, że od śmierci Darli, Aly nie umie kontrolować swojego gniewu. Thorne boi się, że obecność nielubianego przez Aly Wyatta, może wywołać u niej napad złości. Widząc, że Brooke tęskni za Ridge'em, namawia ją do wcześniejszego powrotu. Thorne przylatuje na krótko z Paryża, aby porozmawiać z córką o jej problemach z Wyattem. W kwietniu 2014 odkrywamy, że Taylor i Thorne ponownie nawiązali romans. Ze względu na Aly, ich związek jest tajemnicą. W maju 2014, Taylor i Thorne wracają do Los Angeles, aby ujawnić swój związek przed Aly. Taylor spotyka się z córką Thorne'a i dochodzi do konfrontacji. Dziewczyna nie może zaakceptować związku ojca z Hayes. Thorne decyduje się porzucić pracę w Paryżu, zostać w L.A. i rozstać się z Taylor. Jednak za namową Olivera, Aly postanawia wybaczyć Taylor. Daje im również swoje błogosławieństwo. Thorne i Taylor wracają do Paryża. W czerwcu 2014, Thorne zjawia się w Abu Zabi, kiedy Ridge wpada do Zatoki Perskiej i zostaje uznany za zaginionego. Brooke odnajduje Forrestera, który przejawia zaburzenia pamięci. Wszyscy wracają do Los Angeles. Thorne rozmawia z Oliverem na temat jego zażyłości z Aly. Gdy Jones mówi mu o swoich czystych intencjach, Thorne daje im swoje błogosławieństwo. Informuje też córkę, że zostaje na jakiś czas w mieście, ale niedługo potem wyjeżdża. W listopadzie 2014, Taylor informuje Erica, że ona i Thorne rozstali się i postanowili zostać przyjaciółmi. Śmierć córki (2015) W lipcu 2015, lot Thorne'a zostaje opóźniony i nie udaje mu się dotrzeć na pokaz nowej kolekcji. Zjawia się w rodzinnym domu, gdzie Rick, Maya, Wyatt i Liam opowiadają mu o niepokojącym zachowaniu Alexandrii w stosunku do Steffy i Mai. Thorne postanawia zabrać ze sobą córkę do Paryża i poddać ją leczeniu. Nie może się jednak z nią skontaktować. Wkrótce, zrozpaczona Steffy informuje go o śmierci Alexandrii. Próbowała ona zabić Steffy, niedaleko miejsca wypadku Darli. Potknęła się jednak i uderzyła głową o kamień. Thorne jest zrozpaczony. Żąda od Steffy, aby wyjaśniła mu dokładnie jak zginęła jego córka. Konflikt z Quinn (2016) We wrześniu 2016, Thorne zjawia się w Los Angeles, kiedy Eric zaprasza bliskich na swój ślub z Quinn Fuller. Forresterowie zjawiają się w rezydencji, aby wyrazić swój sprzeciw wobec decyzji nestora. Eric przypomina bliskim, że każdy z nich popełnił wiele błędów, które zostały z czasem wybaczone. Prosi rodzinę o pojawienie się na ślubie, który ma odbyć się nazajutrz. Quinn także zapewnia Forresterów, że szczerze kocha Erica. Prosi ich o pojawienie się na ślubie, ale rodzina pozostaje głucha na jej prośbę. Thorne przystaje na prośbę ojca i zgadza się zostać jego drużbą. Część Forresterów zaczyna sądzić, że powinni pojawić się na ceremonii. Jedynie Steffy, Ridge i Thomas twardo obstają przy swoim. Ostatecznie, Forresterowie oraz Wyatt nie pojawiają się na ślubie, który wbrew oczekiwaniom, dochodzi do skutku, o czym informuje wszystkich Ivy. Eric konfrontuje się z rodziną. Bliscy, z wyjątkiem Steffy i Ridge'a, przepraszają go. Mężczyzna oskarża syna i wnuczkę o zdradę. Rozczarowany i zraniony wyrzuca zebranym, że nie okazali mu wsparcia, chociaż on wiele razy wspierał ich w przeszłości. Po ostrej wymianie zdań z Ridge'em, Eric traci przytomność i upada na podłogę. Mężczyzna trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmuje się nim dr Andrews, który stwierdza krwotok śródmózgowy. W październiku 2016, rodzina czuwa przy Ericu. Rick i Thorne pomagają Ridge'owi wyrzuć Quinn z rezydencji. Flirty z Brooke i Katie (2017–2018) W listopadzie 2017, Brooke i Eric z radością witają Thorne'a, który wraca do miasta. Ridge nie jest zachwycony powrotem brata i wdaje się z nim w sprzeczkę, podczas której Thorne wypomina mu brak pokrewieństwa. Wypytuje kobietę o powody jej rozstania z Ridge'em, jednak ona nie chce do tego wracać. Forrester domyśla się, że chodziło o zdradę brata. Thorne wyznaje Brooke, że po śmierci Aly zaczął projektować, szkoląc się pod okiem europejskich projektantów, i stworzył własną linię zatytułowaną imieniem córki. W grudniu 2017, Eric jest zaskoczony, kiedy Thorne pokazuje mu swoje projekty. Ridge nie jest zachwycony nowym zainteresowaniem brata i sugeruje mu, by nie robił sobie większych nadziei. Thorne żąda od Ridge'a, by przestał się do niego zwracać lekceważąco i zapowiada, że nie pozwoli się ponownie zastraszać. Ridge sugeruje Thorne'owi, by wrócił do Paryża. Między braćmi dochodzi do sprzeczki słownej, którą przerywają Quinn, Eric i Brooke. Podczas wspólnego lunchu, Thorne przekonuje Brooke, by ułożyła sobie życie z kimś innym niż jego brat, który znów ją skrzywdzi. Ignorując Thorne'a, Ridge przerywa ich lunch i wychodzi z Brooke pod pretekstem pracy. Do stolika Forrestera podchodzi Sheila Carter i wyjawia mu, że Ridge zdradził Brooke z Quinn. Eric przyznaje wzburzonemu Thorne'owi, że to prawda, jednak nie chce jednak roztrząsać przeszłości. Thorne wnioskuje, że brak biologicznych więzów ułatwia Ridge'owi dopuszczania się niewybaczalnych rzeczy. Forrester wyjawia Brooke, że zna prawdę o wydarzeniach w Sydney. Przekonuje ją, że nie może ona ponownie wyjść za Ridge'a. On tymczasem daje do zrozumienia bratu, że zawsze pozostanie on w jego cieniu, o czym wie cały świat, a także Brooke. Thorne traci nad sobą panowanie i popycha Ridge'a, który upada na podłogę. Grozi starszemu bratu, że usunie go z życia Forresterów. Ridge ignoruje brata i przyznaje, że lubi go drażnić. Kiedy Brooke prosi go, by wyszedł, Ridge przed wyjściem popycha Thorne'a. Tymczasem on sugeruje Brooke, że Ridge nie jest jedynym mężczyzną, z którym mogłaby się związać, a następnie całuje ją. Brooke jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, kiedy Thorne wyjawia, że wciąż żywi do niej uczucia i chciałby, aby ponownie zostali parą. Przekonuje ją, by nie poślubiała Ridge'a, gdyż prędzej czy później będzie przez niego cierpieć. Thorne przyznaje się ojcu do swoich uczuć wobec Brooke. Thorne przekonuje go także, że powinien on zwolnić Ridge'a. Niebawem, Thorne wyjawia Mai i Rickowi, że Ridge zdradził Brooke z Quinn. Dodaje, że nadal żywi uczucia do Brooke i chciałby z nią być. Maya i Rick zapewniają, że stoją po jego stronie. Kiedy Brooke informuje rozczarowanego Thorne'a o zaręczynach z Ridge'em, on przekonuje, że popełnia ona błąd i obiecuje, że sam będzie zabiegać o jej względy. Brooke prosi Thorne'a, by wyprowadził się z jej domu, kiedy teraz zaręczyła się ona z Ridge'em. Kiedy Thorne zjawia się u Katie, ta otwiera mu drzwi w bieliźnie, wyraźnie na kogoś czekając. Domyśla się, że Loganówna ma kogoś i jednocześnie sam zwierza jej się ze swoich uczuć wobec Brooke. Tymczasem Katie oferuje mu, by zatrzymał się w jej domu. Thorne dziękuje jej za propozycję, ale wyjawia, że zatrzyma się w rodzinnej rezydencji. Podoba mu się również jej nowe, pozytywne nastawienie. W styczniu 2018, Thorne i Rick przekonują ojca, że Ridge'owi nie można ufać i martwią się, że ponownie złamie on serce Brooke. Eric broni jednak najstarszego syna i uważa, że powinni wspierać wybór Brooke. Niebawem, Maya, Rick i Nicole informują zaskoczonego Thorne'a, że małżeństwo Brooke z Billem zostało unieważnione. Ridge przekonuje brata, że pragnie zgody między nimi. Na znak pokoju, prosi go, by został jego drużbą. Po chwili wahania, Thorne zgadza się zostać świadkiem brata. Eric jest dumny z synów, którzy dochodzą do porozumienia, a Brooke dziękuje Thorne'owi za wsparcie. W lutym 2018, wraz z bliskimi, Katie i Thorne pracują przy szczegółach nadchodzącego ślubu. Forrester i Loganówna flirtują ze sobą. Brooke sugeruje Thorne'owi, by zainteresował się Katie, gdyż jej związek bez zobowiązań to nic poważnego. Podczas przyjęcia weselnego, Katie przyznaje Thorne'owi, że czuje coś więcej do swojego partnera, który zgodził się na związek bez zobowiązań. Forrester niespodziewanie całuje ją. Po przyjęciu, Maya zdradza Thorne'owi, że widziała jego pocałunek z Katie. Wypytuje Forrestera, czy między nimi coś jest. Thorne flirtuje z Katie, kiedy dowiaduje się o rozpadzie jej tajemniczego związku. Przekonuje ją, że może jej pomóc ułożyć życie na nowo. Niebawem, Thorne odkrywa, iż przez pomyłkę zabrał telefon Katie. Odczytuje wiadomość od Wyatta, dowiadując się tym samym, że to on był kochankiem Katie. Forrester usuwa wiadomość Wyatta, który prosi Loganównę, by przemyśleli decyzję o rozstaniu. Thorne przyznaje Katie, że wie o jej romansie z Wyattem i dodaje, że chce pomóc jej o nim zapomnieć. Loganówna ulega namiętnemu pocałunkowi z jego strony. Przerywa go jednak i prosi o więcej czasu. Tymczasem Ridge zgadza się na przywrócenie kolekcji Hope for the Future i proponuje Thorne'owi, by podjął pracę projektanta linii Hope. Niebawem, Katie dzwoni do Thorne'a, który przyznaje, że usunął z jej telefonu wiadomość Wyatta. Katie informuje go o zaręczynach ze Spencerem. W marcu 2018, Ridge zostaje aresztowany pod zarzutem usiłowania zabójstwa Billa. W kwietniu 2018, Ridge wychodzi na wolność, kiedy Bill zmienia zeznania. Tymczasem Thorne ostrzega Katie, by dla związku z Wyattem nie ryzykowała jego kariery i opieki nad swoim synem. Ona uważa, że były mąż nie ma prawa rządzić jej życiem uczuciowym. Forrester przypomina jej, że ma inne możliwości niż Wyatt. W maju 2018, Hope i Liam biorą ślub. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez Wyatta, który informuje gości o intrydze Billa, mającej na celu rozdzielić Steffy i Liama. W czerwcu 2018, Forresterowie witają na świecie Kelly Spencer, przedwcześnie urodzoną córkę Liama i Steffy. Po rozstaniu ze Spencerem, Hope decyduje się wrócić do pracy, gdzie witają ją Thorne, Pamela, Maya oraz stażystka Emma. Kobieta dziękuje im za tymczasowe przejęcie obowiązków podczas jej nieobecności. Wkrótce, Thorne pociesza Katie po rozstaniu z Wyattem i całuje ją. Katie natomiast jest zachwycona podejściem Forrestera do Willa. Thorne wyznaje, że żywi wobec niej uczucia i zaprasza ją na randkę. Niebawem, w trakcie rozmowy z Thorne'em, Maya uświadamia sobie, że Emma nosi takie same nazwisko jak Justin i postanawia zbadać ich ewentualne pokrewieństwo. Kiedy podejrzenia Avant się potwierdzają, oskarża ona dziewczynę o szpiegostwo dla Billa. Hope postanawia jednak dać jej szansę na wykazanie się, oczekując bezwzględnej lojalności. Tymczasem Eric zatrudnia Sally Spectrę w zespole Hope. Thorne zaskakuje Katie informacją, że Sally spotyka się z Wyattem. Wkrótce, Liam i Thorne są zaniepokojeni pogróżkami w kierunku Hope, które pojawiają się w sekcji komentarzy na stronie jej kolekcji. Mężczyźni decydują się nie mówić nikomu o tym, dopóki nie ustalą kto je wysłał. W lipcu 2018, Thorne zauważa, że Emma i Maya są rozczarowane i sfrustrowane niektórymi decyzjami Hope. Forrester podejrzewa, że autorem pogróżek jest osoba pracujące w FC, lecz Liam w to wątpi. Niebawem, na stronie pojawia się kolejny negatywny komentarz pod adresem Hope. Thorne postanawia poinformować o wszystkim Katie. Zatrudnia informatyka Kena, który pomaga im ustalić, że pogróżki zostały wysłane z adresu IP Sally. Thorne i Katie konfrontują się z nią i postanawiają ją zwolnić, choć ona usilnie przekonuje, że jest niewinna. O wszystkim informują Liama, a niebawem Hope także poznaje prawdę. Tymczasem Xander podejrzewa, że za pogróżkami stoi jego była dziewczyna, a są one skierowane w stronę Emmy, której zdjęcia również widnieją na stronie kolekcji. Jego podejrzenia potwierdzają się, kiedy Sally rozpoznaje w Zoe dziewczynę, która maluje mural w domku Wyatta i w ten sposób wykorzystała laptop Spectry do pisania pogróżek. Zoe przyznaje się do wszystkiego, ale zapewnia, że były one jedynie żartem i nie zamierzała jej skrzywdzić. Pod naciskiem Zoe, Xander wyjawia wszystkim, że ukrywał swoje brytyjskie pochodzenie. Wkrótce, Xander, Thorne, Sally oraz Emma są w szoku, kiedy spostrzegają Zoe w kreacji finałowej pokazu HftF na wybiegu. Publiczność jest zachwycona pokazem oraz jej występem. Xander stanowczo protestuje, kiedy Zoe sugeruje Ridge'owi, by dał jej szansę i zatrudnił ją w domu mody. Forrester radzi jej jednak, by wróciła do Wielkiej Brytanii. W sierpniu 2018, Thorne informuje Xandera, że swoim występem Zoe zyskała spore grono fanów. On zapewnia, że jego była dziewczyna w głębi serca jest dobrym człowiekiem. Thorne zastaje pakującą się Zoe i proponuje jej pracę modelki w FC. Emma prosi go o zmianę decyzji, lecz on uważa, że powinna ona odłożyć uczucia osobiste na bok. Tymczasem Katie umawia się na randkę z Thorne'em i prosi Billa, by zajął się w tym czasie Willem, którego nie widział od wielu tygodni. Spencer spędza wieczór z synem, ale on chce wrócić do matki. Bill odwozi syna, tym samym przerywając randkę Katie i Thorne'a. Nie zamierza wysłuchiwać Forrestera, który poucza go jak być ojcem dla Willa. Thorne zwierza się Ridge'owi, że Bill nie jest dobrym wzorem dla syna. Cartera sugeruje, by Katie wystąpiła o wyłączne prawo do opieki nad synem. Kiedy Bill odwołuje kolejne spotkanie z Willem, Thorne wspomina Katie o sugestii Waltona. Bill jest w szoku, kiedy o wszystkim się dowiaduje. Ostrzega byłą żonę, że wszystko się może na niej zemścić i oskarża Thorne'a o podżeganie Katie do walki. Każe mu trzymać się z dala od tej sprawy. Wciąż chce spędzić czas z Willem, jednak on woli zostać w domu z matką. Na prośbę Katie, Carter sporządza odpowiednie dokumenty, a ona potwierdza Billowi, że występuje o wyłączne prawo opieki. Małżeństwo z Katie i wyjazd (2018–2019) We wrześniu 2018, szczęśliwi Thorne i Katie kochają się ze sobą. Forrester zapewnia ją o wsparciu podczas walki z Billem. Wkrótce, Thorne oświadcza się Katie i zapewnia, że robi to z miłości, a nie po to, aby zwiększyć jej szanse na wygranie w sądzie. Wzruszona kobieta zgadza się zostać jego żoną. Will cieszy się na wieść o ich zaręczynach. Katie przystaje na propozycję narzeczonego, który sugeruje, by pobrali się jeszcze przed pierwszą rozprawą. Niebawem, narzeczeni zostają małżeństwem. W sądzie, Justin stara się udowodnić sędziemu, że pobrali się oni, aby zwiększyć swoją szansę na wygraną. W październiku 2018, sędzia Craig McMullen pozbawia Billa praw rodzicielskich. Thorne i Katie starają się wytłumaczyć Willowi, że postanowienie sędziego zmieni niewiele w jego życiu. Jednak nieco później, Katie pozwala synowi na częste kontakty z ojcem. Kobieta wyjawia Thorne'owi, że Ridge wymusił na Craigu ustalenie werdyktu na jej korzyść. Forrester popiera działania brata, a nawet mu dziękuje. On natomiast zwierza się mu z problemu z Billem, który próbuje odzyskać Brooke. Obydwaj bracia żądają od niego, by trzymał się z dala od Brooke i był lepszym ojcem dla Willa. Kiedy Bill ich lekceważy, między trzema mężczyznami wywiązuje się bójka. W trakcie szarpaniny z Ridge'em, Spencer spada ze swojego tarasu. Trafia do szpitala, gdzie bracia zapewniają wszystkich, w tym detektywa Sancheza, że Spencer uległ nieszczęśliwemu wypadkowi. Thorne przeprasza nieprzytomnego Billa i proponuje pojednanie, dla dobra Willa. Tymczasem w domu Katie i Thorne'a zamieszkuje Donna, która wraca do miasta na stałe. W listopadzie 2018, Eric i Quinn zapraszają na wspólną kolację Ridge'a i Brooke oraz Thorne'a, Katie i Donnę. Wkrótce, Spencer samodzielnie demaskuje przestępstwo Ridge'a i Craiga. Ridge nie odczuwa wyrzutów sumienia, ale Brooke prosi Billa, by udowodnił swoją przemianę i nie wnosił oskarżenia. On zgadza się, w zamian żądając przywrócenia mu praw rodzicielskich. W styczniu 2019, Will zaprasza ojca na kolację z Donną Katie i Thorne'em. Chłopiec ma nadzieję, że jego matka kocha Billa tak samo jak swojego męża. Thorne czuje się niezręcznie, obserwując Katie, Billa i Willa przytulających się razem. Katie zapewnia swojego męża, że nigdy jej nie straci. W lutym 2019, podczas gdy Katie przygotowuje się do walentynkowego wieczoru, Thorne szokuje ją stwierdzeniem, że powinni zakończyć swoje małżeństwo. Przyznaje, że czuje się zbędny odkąd Bill odnowił kontakt z Willem. Przypomina, że pobrali się dość szybko i w dużej mierze dla dobra jej syna. Uświadomił sobie, że w pewien sposób próbował zastąpić nimi pustkę po śmierci Darli i Aly. Kiedy wręcza żonie dokumenty unieważniające ich małżeństwo, ona jest gotowa wspólnie pokonać wszelkie problemy. Thorne nie zmienia jednak decyzji, a następnie informuje Willa, że wyjeżdża na jakiś czas do Francji, ale zawsze będzie go kochać. Związki * Kelly Hopkins : – mieli romans, poza ekranem. * Caroline Spencer : – byli małżeństwem (1987–1989). * Karen Spencer : – byli związani (1992–1993). * Claudia Cortez : – całowali się (1997). * Kimberly Fairchild : – całowali się, kiedy Thorne był z Brooke (2000). * Tricia Quick : – flirtowali i całowali się (2002). * Macy Alexander : – trzykrotnie byli małżeństwem (1990–1994, 1995–1997, 2000–2003). * Darla Einstein : – spędzili razem noc, kiedy Thorne był związany z Macy (2003), : – byli małżeństwem do czasu śmierci Darli (2004–2006). : – mieli córkę, Alexandrię (ur. 2004, zm. 2015). * Donna Logan : – całowali się (1989, 1990), : – byli zaręczeni (2007). * Taylor Hayes : – całowali się (1997), : − dwukrotnie odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (1997), : – byli zaręczeni (2006−2007), : − spotykali się i całowali (2011−2012), : – byli związani (2014). * Brooke Logan : – nawiązali romans, kiedy Thorne był związany z Macy (1999), : – zaręczyli się w 2000 roku, : – byli małżeństwem (2001), choć w świetle prawa nie powinno być ono ważne, bo uznana za zmarłą Macy w rzeczywistości nadal żyła, : – całowali się, kiedy Brooke była żoną Billa (2017). * Katie Logan : – flirtowali (2007), : – byli małżeństwem (2018–2019). Śluby Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Forresterowie